Memories
by Tainted Crimson Shadows
Summary: Snapshots and important scenes throughout Raven's life
1. Red

I don't own Fire Emblem, I'm just inspired by it.

Keep in mind: Priscilla is five, so her understanding of most things isn't quite right. Raven is eight and Lucius is nine.

* * *

She was crying. That's all Raven could think of. He forgot Lucius, the wood chunks all over the grass, and the axe, still embedded in the tree. As he moved to comfort his little sister, Raven began to shush her, pulling her into his arms and whispering quiet words of comfort. He wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but he kept on with it, even when he realized Lucius was staring silently, rocking Priscilla back and forth.

"Shhhh…Hush Priscilla, you don't need to cry anymore. It's stopped bleeding, see? There's no more red on your foot." He held up said foot and brushed his finger gently over the wound. The girl looked up with teary emerald eyes.

"Why is it red, Lord brother? Red is a scary colour, angry. I don't like it.."

"The blood that runs through our veins is red, but not an angry red." Raven smiled tenderly, gazing up at the sky, "It is a good red, symbolizing fire and passion, greatness and love. It is an honor, my dear sister, that our hair be this very colour."

Lucius stood by, without comment, smiling at the poetic words of his companion. Although only eight years of age, Raven was very eloquent, a handsome child with a silver tongue.

Priscilla looked up at the clouds as well, calmer now, but still nervous. She silently swore to herself she would try to keep her Lord brother from hurting because of blood. It was this moment she decided to become a healer. She would put off studies in anima magic.

As all three became lost in thought, they shifted slowly, leaning against the tree. Lucius fell asleep by Raven's side, and Priscilla's head rested in the redhead's lap. Raven's expression didn't change as his companions slept beside him. His studies were done for the day, the sun was shining, and Priscilla was safe and happy nearby. He smiled to himself, content. All was right in the world.


	2. Flames

Fire Emblem is too awesome for me to own.

Priscilla-6, Raven-9, Lucius-10

* * *

Priscilla was crying again, both their clothes were badly torn, and Raven's own breath was coming out in ragged gasps. But none of that mattered. There was fire everywhere; up on the towers above, and in the forests beyond. All of this cycled through Raven's head, but always coming back around to the flames.

He looked worriedly back at the castle and hoped his parents and Lucius were safe. There was so much smoke, and so much red…Raven remembered his words to Priscilla from last year—the red wasn't so great now. He sighed and shook his head. Priscilla, his darling sister—only six years old, but already, tragedy was a great part of her life.

Raven turned to the girl and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, trying to comfort her. But even as he did so, the redhead turned and gazed anxiously up the hill. He knew his parents would stay, trying to get guests, soldiers, and servants out of the castle, but Lucius should be outside by now.

And for the first time in his life, he prayed.

It was an odd feeling, but he needed something to hold on to. Without Lucius there to tell him everything would get better, Raven felt the need to seek this comfort elsewhere. So he prayed. For a half-hour, he prayed. And then for another fifteen or so minutes, pleading to Saint Elimine for the safety of his parents and of Lucius. He prayed for his favourite servants, for the cook who sometimes snuck him extra dessert, for the guards who would let Raven back into the castle without a word when he was out past his curfew, and for anyone else who came to mind.

His eyes stung hotly with the tears he tried desperately to hold back, but after the better part of an hour just sitting, the dam broke, and he collapsed against his sister, weeping freely. To tell the truth—pride be damned—he was afraid.

Afraid, dammit! And angry too, angry at the world. His mother and father were both still inside, as was Lucius. He rose unsteadily to his feet, choking back a sob.

"Why?! Why_ me, _why _now?! _If there are any gods out there, answer me! NOW! " Raven paused briefly, chest heaving, "I want my family back, you monster!" Raven kept on with his shouting, till he was hoarse and beyond.

And amazingly enough, almost as if Raven's shouting had summoned him, Lucius stumbled out of the haze of smoke, arm over his mouth, eyes shut tight against the sting.

"Lucius," Raven breathed. "Lucius, you're—" his voice faltered. He took a step closer to wrap his companion in a strong embrace. The other boy responded hesitantly, unused to any show of affection from his Lord being directed towards him.

"Oh Lucius, you have no idea how relieved I am." He pulled back slightly, sliding his grip down the older boy's arms.

"But where are Mother and Father?" Raven leaned to the side, peering over Lucius's shoulder. "Surely they were with you..?" At the ensuing silence, his expression changed slowly to a look of horror. "Lucius they _must _be with you. They simply _must_. They would not leave us..."

Lucius looked down, not meeting his eyes. Waves of despair crashed over Raven as the other boy slowly shook his head. "They would not—could not...trapped. But the knife, could have cut…might have gotten out " He kept on muttering, letting out what was mostly just a stream of unintelligible words and phrases.

Raven couldn't make sense of it. But he didn't _want _to understand. Obviously, there _was _no god, no one who could help him—or no one who would.

And for a moment, he drowned. He drowned in pain and grief, in sorrow and loss. In that one moment, he had no idea what he would do. He couldn't even save his parents. He was only ten. How could anyone expect him to keep going like this?

But then came the screeching cry of a crow from overhead, and that moment came to a standstill. Raven squared his shoulders, raised his chin. His attitude hardened, and the boy took on a confident look. He was a Cornwell, and though that might not mean much to the rest of the world now, it reminded _him _that he had responsibilities. He would grieve later. Right now, he had to round up survivors (few—if any, by the looks of it) and get Priscilla and Lucius to safety. He may have lost half his family that night, but he would protect who was left with all he had.

* * *

This one's more on Raven's fear and anxiety when the Cornwells died. He was a child once, too. It shows the first time his core strength comes out. He could have broken down, grieving eternally, becoming a mess right then and there. He was nine and he lost his home, standing, and most of his family in one night.

You would think that at some point in FE 6 or 7, when you're marching all over Lycia, the army would come across what's left of the castle that was once Cornwell. But since you don't, this is my take on that—it burned to the ground. I believe the most they even _say_ in-game is "torn asunder." And…the knife Lucius mentioned, he didn't actually _see_ it happen, but the Cornwell parents comitted suicide. It mentions it on the wiki that they killed themselves too, so that wasn't just random. They _could have—_as Lucius said—gotten out, but didn't because they were going to kill themselves.

After reading through Priscilla and Lucius's supports (which, in hindsight, I should have done before this), I do realize that this is all chronologically wrong. While Priscilla _does _leave at 6, Cornwell doesn't meet its end until she is 14. Also, Lucius never actually met her since she left early, so...


End file.
